Valentines Mission
by dattebayo4321
Summary: summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Tsunade gave Sakura a solo mission while she has chocolates in her hands. The mission is: Bring Sasuke Uchiha back, and give him your present. Oh my, what could happen?


**new story :3 too many new stories! as you can see, this is another sasusaku fic. Seriously, you SHOULD know since YOU clicked it. XD**

**summary: **It's Valentine's Day, and Tsunade gave Sakura a solo mission while she has chocolates in her hands. The mission is: Bring Sasuke Uchiha back, and give him your present. Oh my, what could happen?

**i don't own!**

**

* * *

**

As a girl was walking down the streets of Konohagakure with chocolate in her hands, and ANBU somes to her.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office," the ANBU told the girl. The girl you ask? Are you stupid? the ANBU just said it! Sakura! Haruno Sakura!

"okay, I'm on my way," and with that, Sakura disappeared with Sakura blossoms in her place, still holding the chocolates.

"Shishou, you wanted to see me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, you have a solo mission," replied Tsunade.

"And what is this mission?"

"To Bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha and give him your present," TSunade answered, holding a wrapped bag of sour Skittles.

Sakura was stunned. Her own teacher asked her to bring back an S-ranked criminal?!

"T-that can't-"

"It is, Sakura, believe in yourself. One of the Anbus told me that they spotted him near the borders of Sunagakure, and that he was heading this way. This mission I believe will only take you a matter of hours, understand?"

"Okay, Shishou, I'll leave at six," Sakura accepted, taking the present from the hokage.

Sakura left the office, and stood in front of the gate. She ran out, trying to track the Uchiha's scent.

She then spotted it, but there were three more with him.

Sakura ran towards the chakras, where she saw four people in a clearing. One has red hair, one with silverish hair, one with orange hair, and then there was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura made a battle stance, taking out a kunai and holding it in her right hand. "Looks like she wants to fight, Sasuke-kun," the red one said.

"Keh, even after all this time, girls still call you 'Sasuke-kun" Uchiha?" Sakura told the Uchiha, ignoring the red girl.

"Karin, shut up," Sasuke ordered his teammate.

"Aa, and also, the same thing always happens: you ignore me," Sakura was liking this, she was getting on his nerves.

"I bet you haven't even encountered your own brother, I-ta-chi," It's like Sakura was going to explode in joy, but she just smirked.

"Feisty one, is she not?" the silverish one said.

"Suigetsu, shush," Sasuke told his teammate.

"Ne, so your names are suigetsu and karin? What about yours?" Sakura asked, shifting her eyes at the orange one.

"Jugo, how are you today?" Jugo said, asking her a polite thing.

"Mad, but also happy that at least a few people listen," Sakura replied, smiling at Jugo.

"No problem, but, why are you mad?"

"One. Because Tsunade-shishou sent me out on Valentine's Day, and she knows I have a ton of errands. Two, I have to deliver this thing, and Three, because I have to take Your teammates asses and you back to Konoha." Sakura said, holding the skittles.

"OOh okay. Wait, the Hokage is your teacher?!" Jugo asked, being surprised.

"YEah,"

"Ehem, hello? Jugo, you are bonding with an enemy!" KArin yelled.

"Shut up bitch," Sakura threatened, appearing behind the other girl, holding a kunai.

Everyone in the clearing was surprised; even Sasuke. Wow, the human ice cube! Surprised!

"S-sorry," Karin apologized.

...

....

.....

"Well, all of you come and gather around," Sakura said, gesturing the four. They gathered around, and Sakura made some handsigns, making all of them disappear in blossoms.

The five of them ended up in the hokage's office, where Naruto was in the chair spinning, where Tsunade was prancing around like an idiot, and where Shizune was freaking out.

Team Hebi/Hawk sweatdropped, while Sakura slapped her teacher, poked Shizune with her right index finger, and yelled to naruto, "Naruto! HELLO? NARUTO, IF YOU AREN'T ON THE PLANET, YOU WILL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE!!!"

"WHAT?! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER BECOME HOKAGE?! I WILL! I- Oh, hi Sakura-chan,- ehh, Teme?! Teme!"Naruto pounced like a jumping bunny.

"Yeah, anyways, Shishou, I'm back," Sakura replied.

"Sakura, wow! you did that in an hour! If i sent naruto, he wouldn't have been back 'till tomrrow!"

"Urusai baa-chan!"

"But still, Sakura, you haven't officially finished it!"

"Yeah, I know,"

"You four, you will be under Haruno Sakura's and Uzumaki Naruto's guidance. If you do NOT obey her, you WILL be executed,"

"Awright! Let's go-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura, who finished, "what? Ramen? shopping? Sorry Naruto, but I'm tired,"

"Oh, then teme, why don't you go with Sakura-chan?" Naruto had already been informed of what Tsunade said to Sakura.

"Hn. Fine." the uchiha said.

The two walked away from the rest, and deeper in the festival that was happening in Konoha for Valentine's Day. As the two walked, they saw many couples, walking, eating, hugging, and even kissing! Sakura looked down, remembering what the last part of the mission was. She put on her 'spicy act' or as which Ino calls it, and threw the present at the guy.

"Here," she said. Sasuke opened it to see sour skittles.

Inside he smiled, outside he just stared. They soon reached their apartment, in which Sasuke said, "Thank you, Sakura, I don't know how to repay you,"

"YOu don't need to, because i'm breaking my bond with you. You've hurt me and Naruto too many times, I can't let that happen again," replied Sakura.

Sakura was then pulled into a hug and felt someting wet starting to happen on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun, lemme get inside now,"

"Can i stay with you? I don't want to stay in the Uchiha complex alone,"

"OKay....but what about your team?"

"Ah, they can fuck off,"

So Sakura and Sasuke went inside Sakura's apartment and they never came back outside again, and the next morning, Sakura found herself sick after having a _very _busy night with Sasuke.

* * *

**and it ends! review please!**


End file.
